


高塔之上 chapter.24

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>潤智</p>
            </blockquote>





	高塔之上 chapter.24

松本的激动紧张和冲动无比清晰地传递到大野的脑海里，大野同样激烈的反应也一样通过他们相连的神经传达给了松本。大野明知刺激松本对他没有任何好处，可他就是喜欢看松本为自己乱了阵脚的样子。  
显然松本也有着同样的爱好。  
没有知会一声，松本便握住大野的腰将他翻了个转。  
“呀。”大野小声地叫出来，四肢撑住身体，扭过头想看看松本做的什么打算。  
松本揉弄着大野浑圆肉感的臀瓣，手指将臀肉掐成团留下殷红的痕迹，毫不客气地将心里的焦躁都发泄在了手上略显乱暴的动作里。  
“听说这样的体位，对第一次轻松些……”松本掰开大野的臀肉，露出已经湿淋淋的后穴，毫不客气地用两手拇指拉开了变得柔软的穴口，“看样子确实是准备好了呢。”  
大野看着松本拉下裤子，放出硬挺的性器，不由自主地夹紧了腿。  
“刚才那么凶，现在又怕了吗？”松本看着大野绷紧了身体却目不转睛地盯着自己性器的样子，好笑地掐了一把他的屁股，就着大野揉捏臀部的动作，把自己腿间那根硬得不行的家伙夹在大野的臀缝里蹭了蹭。  
“不过，”松本松开手俯下身，双手撑在大野身体两边，用自己比他更宽厚的上身笼罩住他，身下换了个角度，肉棒来回磨蹭着大野不知是因为紧张还是兴奋一张一合像在渴求什么的穴口，嘴唇贴上大野通红的耳垂，一边喘息一边说道，“这样欲拒还迎的样子，我也好喜欢……”  
“你……”大野被他淫猥的动作羞得不行，却无法否认自己如他所说的一样，已经快到达忍耐的极限，“我好歹……比你大三岁……给我……放尊重点……嗯！”  
话被堵在了嘴里，不论是声音还是口水都让松本毫不留情地卷走吞掉，只留下亲吻的啧啧水声，和两人紧贴的下半身那处发出来的水声混在了一起。  
“我该怎么办呢，大野桑，”松本在接吻的间隙用他特有的带着天真的嗓音发问，加上那突兀的从来未曾对大野使用过的敬语，让大野的下腹一紧，“没有保险套，我可以就这样直接进入你的身体吗？……拜托你让我进去吧。”  
大野的脑袋被松本的轻言软语炸出一片片的空白，他已经没功夫去想松本是怎样吊他胃口，只想让那根迟迟不肯满足他的东西赶紧捅进他的身体里解解痒。  
“快！”大野的手扣住松本撑在他身边的手臂，无法忍耐地摇动着腰胯，近乎哭泣地央求道，“你快进来……”  
松本得到了满意的答案，扶着柱身，对准大野微张的穴口，一口气进到了最深的地方。  
“啊——！”大野半是痛苦半是满足地叫出声，忍耐得太久，突然被这么一刺激居然射了一点。挂着淫液的下体并没有软下去，跟着松本一进一出的动作弹动，射出的精液居然甩了一两滴到他的下颌上。  
“好色啊，大野桑……”松本伸手替他擦掉那两点浊液，揽住大野发软的四肢已经无力支撑的上身，就这么压在他的身上用力摆动起胯来。  
刚高潮过的大野身体还处在极度敏感的状态，单是床单和肌肤的摩擦就让他发出羞耻的呻吟。身后松本一下接着一下似要穿透了内脏的有力抽送渐渐让他分不清自己到底是舒服还是不舒服，或者说他已经无法思考了，只有自己和松本正在融为一体的感触充斥着他的大脑。  
松本紧紧抱着大野，连一丝一毫的空隙都不想留下。他终于得到了这个属于他的向导，他终于能像这样抱着他，终于有了他们互相需要的实感。自己的每一下抽送，都能得到大野呜咽的回应。大野的乳头只要被轻轻一捏，肠道就会跟着一紧，而握住他那根又完全硬挺的性器，大野全身都像如临大敌的小动物一样颤抖，连性器也跟着一抖一抖的，在他手心里轻轻颤动。  
“哎……你别……嗯……别闹……”  
可爱极了。  
他忍不住完全压制住大野，谁让大野总是在他顶弄的时候不自觉地往床头逃去。让大野的腰凹到极限，在他的背脊上留下一串吻痕，最后咬住了他的后颈。松本是下了力气在咬他，这样的体态让大野不禁想到了交媾中的野兽。  
大野想，松本和他都快疯了。  
松本很想让大野在他身下一次又一次地达到高潮，见证他各种各样的表情，听到他各种各样的声音，将关于大野的一切都深深地刻在自己的记忆里。  
“大野桑，”松本舔弄着大野的耳垂，喃喃着狂热的爱语，双手附在大野附着薄却纹理清晰的腹肌的肚子上不住按压着，“你感觉到我了吗？……哈……感觉到我在你里面了吗？”  
语毕他更加用力地冲大野体内深处顶弄起来，大野的腿根已经被囊袋撞得一片赤红，又酥又痒又痛。松本双臂紧紧箍住大野的胸膛，布满热汗的胸口和大野同样像刚出浴一样汗津津的背脊紧贴。大野的腰失去了支撑，整个人趴在床上，任由松本换着角度穿刺他的身体。他是如此无力，却为此感到满足。  
松本继续用他暗哑地却保持着稚气的声音刺激着大野的听觉：“大野桑……你的里面……好热好紧……让我好舒服……”  
大野想抬手捂住自己的双耳，可手臂都被松本制住无法动弹，连张口骂出来的话都变成了无法成为句子的单字：“混……嗯……啊……蛋……”  
“嗯……我快不行了，大野桑……さとし……”松本重复着他的名字，“我可以……射在里面吗？”  
大野用力摇头：“……哈……”  
“可以吗？……射在さとし的最深处……”松本执拗地问他，“全部都给你……大野桑……さとし……”  
“嗯……”大野听到他说的这些混账话，又羞又恼，身体却擅自紧紧缠住松本想要退出去的处在爆发边缘的肉柱，肠壁挽留着吸吮着那根热楔，寻求着能让身体彻底满足的东西。  
“好热情……”松本舔弄这大野的耳廓，双手掐住大野不自觉在松本手臂上摩擦的红肿乳尖，听他发出细小无力的尖叫，孜孜不倦地劝诱大野说出他想听的台词：“さとし……成为我的吧……”  
“快别……说了……”大野恨不得转身堵住他那张嘴，“嗯……随你喜欢……啊！”  
话音刚落，松本暂时放缓的节奏又变得激烈起来，换着角度刺激着大野的甬道，逼出他一声比一声高亢的愉悦的叫声。  
“さとし……”握住大野磨蹭着床单不知不觉已经射出第二次的性器，松本合着抽送的节奏圈住它撸动起来，“我们一起……”  
大野张着嘴却发不出声，津液浸湿了面前的枕头，在松本轻轻扣弄敏感的铃口时，身体不受控地颤动起来，到达了高潮。  
“嗯……”松本一时也失了言语，沉默着摆动着腰在痉挛的肠道里卖力地进出，如愿地将自己的痕迹留在了大野的体内。

松本用手指搔弄大野被灌满白浊的肠道，另一只手配合着按压着腹部，直到精液顺利地从穴口流了出来。  
“抱歉，射得太深了……”松本红着脸，小声地道歉。  
大野很想转过身来给他一拳，奈何身子绵软毫无力气，只能抬眼瞪他：“你这……哎！”  
剩下的话被松本翻转他身体的动作打断，大野抱着已经皱巴巴湿漉漉的枕头侧躺着，一条大腿被松本抱在怀里，一条架在他大腿上。  
似乎有些不妙，大野本能地警觉起来。  
然而松本在他还未来得及逃跑之前握住了他的腰，再次苏醒的肉具抵在溢满自己精液的穴口上。松本垂眼凝视着两人紧贴的地方，沙哑着嗓子问大野：“我射了这么多呢，要是再来一次，会不会让你怀上我的孩子？”  
“你给我滚！”  
大野扔出的枕头正中松本面部，并不能阻止松本挺进的动作，少年人的性欲是很惊人的，结合热的后果也是很严重的。大野自己对这点也非常清楚，刚才那次连他也没有完全满足。  
两人像是发情期的野兽一样在医务室翻来覆去一整天，等吃到松子送来的食物时才意识到——他们俩的事，怕是全舰的人都知道了，而远在本部的多嘴的鱼叔，恐怕也知道了。


End file.
